Wedding Bells and Telling Tells
by ExquisiteRose
Summary: "Can I prompt a shassie? Juliet was promoted/transferred so she had to move away. Several months/years later she got an invitation to Shawn and Lassie's wedding (maybe she's the maid of honor thing because Gus is Shawn's best man. Things sure have changed in Santa Barbara. (in other words I'd love some schmoopy shassie wedding fic from a third party point of view.. thank you)"
1. Juliet

**A/N: Prompt fill for an anon on my tumblr (link to my tumblr is on my bio).**

**The last chapter, at the end, has another A/N for more information about this story and a possible "sequel" of sorts.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Juliet hadn't expected to be the maid of honor at Shawn and Carlton's wedding-she hadn't actually expected Carlton to get married again anytime soon after Victoria. She expected even less that, when he did get married, it would be to Shawn.

Shawn was, well, a free spirit. He flirted with whomever he pleased, he only did first dates, he never kept a job more than a few months, and he had never really completed anything in his life. From what Juliet could tell, his longest relationship was his relationship with Gus-and even they had their rocky days.

It wasn't that Juliet didn't like Shawn. Shawn had been an incredible friend, and had helped save her life during the Yang case. She and Shawn had flirted more often than not-but Juliet didn't see Shawn as the settling type, and she'd accepted that and moved on with her crush on him shortly after she moved away and moved on from her experience in the Yang case.

She had kept in touch with Shawn over the past two years, getting regular updates on Gus and Psych and the life of a psychic and the somewhat carefree life she had left. They were as close as the distance and communicating via telephone would allow them to be (because, no, Juliet was not getting into whatever social media Shawn was in, never, thanks).

She had kept herself in better touch with Carlton.

Carlton, who had become a closer friend than she might have anticipated. Despite the rocky beginning of their partnership, Juliet knew she had gotten to the core of the real Carlton Lassiter before she left.

The Carlton who told Civil War jokes and really enjoyed history, the Carlton who was afraid of snow globes because they reminded him of his strict and claustrophobic childhood, the Carlton who had very hesitantly reached over and hugged her tight to comfort her after the Yang case. The Carlton who was hurt she left and moved away because he'd been abandoned before, but smiled and ignored it because he understood and wanted her to be happy but insisted on calling her daily under different, inane pretenses for weeks just to make sure she was doing okay. That was why she was so surprised to be invited and made the maid of honor at Shawn and Carlton's wedding-because Carlton hadn't asked her to be.

Shawn had called her on a Saturday, after she had just finished a long case.

She was still a detective, but she didn't have a grumpy Head Detective, kooky psychic or his best friend around all the time-she still wasn't sure how she really felt about that, except that when Shawn called her she felt relief.

"Jules!" he had chirped, a bright light like always. Juliet smiled and felt herself relax.

Shawn had this presence about him that, even over the phone, was incredibly soothing-probably because he always acted like everything was going to be okay, and eventually, you start to believe it, too.

"Hey, Shawn," Jules had replied, grinning. She was already dressed in her pajamas, just barely sitting down with a cup of hot cocoa to relax.

She could hear Shawn hesitate over the phone, just a small intake of breath, before he said, "We're getting married."

Juliet had almost spit out her cocoa, but she resisted because she could tell Shawn was being serious and not playing a trick on her-like he had a year ago, his way to announce that he and Carlton were in a relationship. The fact that he didn't blither on and make jokes made her certain he was being serious.

Then she had ended up spitting out her cocoa out of happiness-and Shawn had spluttered on the other line, confused. "Oh, Shawn!" Juliet had squealed. "I am so happy for you! Tell me all the details! Did you propose to Carlton or did he? I'm assuming Gus is the best man, of course-"

"And you're the best woman!" Shawn had yelled gleefully over her. "Or, well, maid of honor. I've heard it both ways..."

But Juliet was stuck at "best woman ".

When Juliet was younger, she, like most girls she knew, was obsessed with weddings, particularly her parents'. Her interest with weddings peaked when her parent's relationship showed signs of deterioration.

It really began to become an obsession, then, and Juliet thought maybe if she focused enough on how ideal their wedding was and showed it to them every day, maybe her parents would feel the way they felt on their wedding day again.

Of course, however she felt about their wedding, it didn't change how they felt about it.

Juliet didn't fall prey to the cliché-at least, she didn't become incredibly bitter with weddings like she became with her dad. She actually became enchanted with weddings, not obsessed but her mind was surrounded with some sort of utopian ideal of weddings that wouldn't relent.

When she thinks about it, she figures it's her method to prevent a divorce-if your wedding's perfect, so is your marriage, right?

Well, Juliet wasn't planning her wedding anytime soon, and definitely not with Shawn like she might have imagined around when she first met him. But Carlton was-at least he was getting married to Shawn, and Juliet would be planning his wedding.

Juliet's throat had tightened. Shawn had cleared his throat.

Juliet accepted to be the maid of honor with minimal amounts of squealing and more than average amounts of tearing up.

And although Shawn didn't mention it, she knew it was Carlton's idea for her to be maid of honor, and she knew he knew how much it meant to her to be asked.

It meant more than if he would have called her himself.


	2. Henry

Henry didn't like the fit of his suit (too stiff, too starched), and he didn't like the look of his shoes (too squeaky, too pointed). He didn't like like the that Shawn and Lassiter were getting married in a courthouse instead of a church, although that is probably due to Shawn's atheism as much as it is for Carlton's desire to get married in a place of justice.

Henry didn't really like the idea of them getting married at all seeing as they told him that they only started dating six months ago. It was much too early.

Henry didn't like to interfere in Shawn's love life unless he feels it necessitates a father's opinion. Whether Shawn admits it or not, Henry has a lot of experience with marriage-and with the difficulties it comes with being married to a cop.

Shawn is unpredictable, stubborn, and impatient. His opinions and wants are constantly changing. Henry wasn't sure how long he'd remain interested in Carlton-and Henry felt like someone had to tell him.

Shawn was a commitment phobe. He even went so far as to never go on a second date or keep a job past a few months. The only thing Shawn had ever maintained a constant with was Gus and Psych-and now, maybe, Lassiter.

Six months, though, was not long enough to say if Shawn would remain interested in Lassiter to go through with the marriage, or not divorce him later on.

Even if Shawn has decided commitment isn't an issue, being married to a cop, being a cop's wife, is a lot more than Shawn could probably handle. Shawn won't be expecting the late nights, the constant worry, the limitations of, despite being a private psychic investigator working with the police, ultimately being only a civilian. He won't be able to hold a weapon and go into the field with Carlton-he won't be able to protect him.

As he headed to the courthouse to meet Shawn and Lassiter, Henry considered telling them his worries-but last time he tried to mention it to Shawn, Shawn had refused to talk to him for several days.

Henry shook his head as he opened the door to the court house. This was their mistake to make. He couldn't change it especially on their wedding day.

He knew Lassiter made Shawn happy, and he knew Shawn made Lassiter happy. They both mellowed out more together, and it's not like he wants their relationship to fail. It just seems unlikely to him that it won't.

As he rounded the corner to the room where the marriage would take place, he heard Shawn's laughter and took the corner slower.

Around the corner, Shawn was laughing uproariously at something Lassiter had said, and Lassiter was smiling, amused, lips pulled in a soft smile, eyes bright and gentle as he pulled Shawn's tie into place. Juliet was trying to drag them away from each other so she could finish getting them ready, but they kept pulling each other and exchanging kisses.

Normally, Henry would wrinkle his nose when they had public displays of affection-not because he was homophobic (he could care less if Shawn dated a man or a woman as long as he was happy), but because he felt the PDA would only come back to haunt them, remind everyone, including the chief, why shouldn't have allowed Shawn and Lassiter to continue working together despite their personal interest.

But right now Henry was pretty sure he was experiencing an epiphany, and it felt like his mind was clearing.

Worry over whether Shawn was committed or whether Shawn would consider Lassiter worth it, despite the obvious complications and arguments their marriage would have, disappeared.

Shawn's smile was the happiest Henry had ever seen it. For once, there were no shadows there, just love and trust. And Lassiter looked back at Shawn like he was everything he had ever wanted, like he had never been married before or experienced heartbreak or a bad day ever.

Lassiter smiled at Shawn like he was a new man, and Henry was sure, then, that their marriage had a chance.


	3. Gus

The wedding was beautiful.

As Gus walked up the aisle to take his place beside Shawn, he admired the soft beauty and simplicity of Juliet's decoration.

The whites were very subtly different from each other, like soft pearls lying in a downy snow, and there were crystal strings that shimmered and shook from the ceiling, which gave the appearance of the blurring that tears make as they reach your eyes and begin to fall.

Shawn and Lassiter had walked down the aisle together and now stood at the end of the aisle.

As Gus approached, his gaze did begin to blur as he teared up slightly; Shawn and Lassiter were staring into each other's eyes instead of the anyone coming down the aisle or petals littered down the aisle or the color scheme Gus so admired or anything other than what it was all for, each other, tears slowly slipping down their own faces-and, well, Gus had always been a sympathetic crier.


	4. Buzz

Buzz McNab was a little tipsy.

The after party to the wedding was in full swing, and Buzz was on his third shot.

Of course, Buzz was drinking next to his wife, Francine, who was smiling indulgently at him as he babbled somewhat incoherently and slurped water to ward off a hangover.

Buzz was feeling very warm.

Shawn had stopped by their table to thank him for coming, smiling widely and talking to him about his day and complimenting Francie on her outfit.

Buzz had smiled dopily. Shawn always took time to ask about him, and Buzz was really glad he was his friend and really happy he was with Lassiter. Not only because Lassiter has stopped snapping at him as often, but because Lassiter also seemed really happy with Shawn as well.

Lassiter had stopped by their table, too, and Buzz was happy he did. It was probably the first time Lassiter had called Buzz by his first name, but Buzz didn't really notice because Lassiter's smile and easily distracted attention was for Shawn and Buzz was reminded of when he first married his Francie.

Buzz had laughed when he thought of it, and, when Lassiter asked him why he was laughing, Buzz smiled, amused, and told him not to be nervous on his honeymoon.


	5. Karen

It was two days after their wedding, and Karen Vick was hard-pressed to see any difference from before and after. She was actually hard-pressed to really see any difference in their work ethic since they began dating.

The only differences she had ever spotted were that Lassiter more often injured or shot at a criminal when Shawn was in danger, and Lassiter smiled more often.

She often wondered if she should allow them to continue working together on cases when they were romantically involved. As she watched them from her office, Shawn being about as irritating and inappropriate as always, Karen nodded to herself.

Lassiter was less cranky, Shawn was more efficient (a mistake had always meant a life, but now it could be his husband's life), and the station seemed more functioning as a whole.

If internal affairs got involved and tried to separate them, she might just accuse them of obstruction of justice.

* * *

**A/N: There will be a part two for this, another story surrounding the wedding, only two chapters. One chapter from Shawn's POV and one from Carlton's. Keep a look out!**

**I hope you enjoyed this prompt fill, and, please, leave a review!**


End file.
